


Mixed connections

by Mamabear2014



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabear2014/pseuds/Mamabear2014
Summary: Years of never knowing their identities will come to an end. New feelings and emotions will emerge. What will happen to our mixed connected superheroes?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Mixed connections

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in over 10 years. Its not great but i want to work on making it better. I would love to hear feedback, please comment and let me know what you think. Thank you.

“Mari!” “Mari!” “Mari!” chanted the room full of students all huddled around the wooden table lined with shots of tequila. The lights in the room were dimmed, the air was hot and stuffy, little beads of sweat started to trickle down her face. Marinette dupain-cheng never thought she would be this person, but here she was. Giving up studying and working on her designs to stand here in alya's apartment tossing back shot after shot. Trying to get wasted, trying to forget the week she’s had, trying to mend a broken heart. As she picked up her 6th shot or was it her 7th, she couldn’t be sure, she glanced around the room to take in her friends from university. Alya was still a big part of her life but given how busy their career choices left them, they hardly spent one on one time with each other. Nino was becoming a huge sensation in Paris from weddings to birthday parties, So he was scarcely around. As for Adrien Agreste he was studying to become a physics teacher while still modeling for his father, Gabriel Agreste. The students scattered around her, where from various classes she shared with them. All of which were encouraging her out of character behavior.   
Tiki will surely be reprimanding her later for this, but at this time and moment marinette couldn’t say she cared. She was 21, with the weight of school and saving Paris as ladybug, marinette was stressed and damaged. Over the years of becoming ladybug she struggled with many things that took a toll on her mental state. First and foremost the newest hawkmoth, 6 years of trying to obtain the butterfly miraculous. 6 years ago they had defeated the original owner of nooroo, finding out that Gabriel argreste was hawkmoth was rocky. Marinette knew, she wasn’t a hundred percent sure, But she suspected it was him. Unfortunately while in battle with Gabriel and trying to save the world, one of Gabriel’s minions stole the butterfly miraculous and became the new hawkmoth.  
As marinette held up her last shot she smiled and lifted the glass to her lips swiftly drinking the clear liquid as it slowly burned her throat going down. Everyone cheered loudly at her finished antics. Marinette stood and then bent forward slowly moving back into a standing position. She wanted to be careful not to bow to aggressively, afraid she might slosh all the alcohol around and make herself sick. Marinette lifted her hand to her mouth and giggled at the chaos before her as the tequila was quickly starting to take effect. Her head was spinning, her body felt heavy and the ache from her heart was numb.  
Nino came and patted her on the back. “ Wow marinette I am shocked you put all that away, especially with how small you are.” Nino confided.   
Marinette giggled again and swiftly proclaimed “ yeah well just because I am small doesn’t mean I don’t pack a punch.” As she playfully punched his shoulder.   
Alya skipped over from the group of people she was just showing the latest cat noir and ladybug video. As alya made her way to stand next to her fiancé she narrowed her eyes to the small bluenette swaying back and forth. “Mari are you going to be ok?” concern flowing in alya’s question.   
Marinette looked up at alya and steadied herself to say “ yes I am fine, moooom.” As she rolled her eyes. Giggling as she watched alya’s look of concern formed into annoyance at her remark.   
They both laughed and continued on with their fun, alya grabbed a surprised nino and started dancing in the middle of the living room. Marinette laughing at her friends amusing habits, decided to slump on their couch and rest her head against the top of the cushion. Looking up at the ceiling, marinette closed her eyes, focusing on the sound of chatter and laughter in the room. Her mind was racing and she just wanted it to stop, she wanted her heart to stop hurting, she wanted to be happy. Marinette had given up on her feelings on Adrien a long time ago, she realized that she didn’t really know the model boy. So instead of pinning over someone she knew she would never have, she focused on just being his friend. It hurt for a while to finally acknowledge that information and move on but in the end it was for the best. She has been by his side through everything, with finding out about his father and having to lose his mother all in such a short time period he needed someone. It was so difficult to watch him go through it all, so she did what she could so he didn’t feel alone. Adrien and his father have been going through counseling for years and Adrien finally stood up for himself and is doing what he wants to do in life. Marinette’s love for the Blonde haired boy has was exclusively as a friend would love another. Marinette’s heart belonged to someone so much closer to her, or so she thought.   
Marinette heard a few people walking around saying their goodbyes , thanking nino and alya and than heading out the door for the night. It was late , she knew that and she had to get up for class tomorrow morning. Thinking about all the tasks she needed to finish before noon she heavily sighed at the thought.   
Her mind drifted to the other night on patrol, with cat noir. Marinette’s eyes started to fill with tears thinking about her kitty. She spent weeks working up the courage to talk him about her feelings for him. As the years passed by she realized how much cat noir meant to her. He was always there to protect her, encouraged her when she felt like she failed and he saved her from herself more times than she would like to admit. Ladybug owed cat noir everything and she loved him more anything in the world. She wanted to reveal herself that night, confess everything and maybe share a night with him. Unfortunately, that did not happen, nothing went the way she imagined. She recalled how he seemed lost in thought when she landed next to him on a secluded roof a few feet away from the Eiffel tower. Over the last couple of years the flirting and the romantic gestures had slowly depleted, but she just assumed he had matured. Marinette hinted to cat noir to come sit with her and talk. They could take care of patrol after everything had been laid out on the table.  
“h-h-e-y kit-ty how are you?” she stuttered out. Damnit I haven’t done that since Her blinding crush on Adrien she thought to herself. Groaning at her blundering mishap, she slowly turned her head and smiled at him.   
He chuckled and turned to give her smirk before turning his head back out to admire the view of Paris.   
“ I am puuurrrrffect my lady.” He replied casually his normal cat puns rolling off his tongue.  
“ I….I was wondering if… what I mean is…. Ok here goes nothing.” ladybug fumbled out as she tried to get her speech in order. She sighed heavily.  
Cat noir watched her face with concern. Wondering what was going on with his superhero partner, he went to ask   
“whatever is….”  
“ I am in love with you kitty.” Silence. She internally cursed herself as she continued. “ I know I am late with this, but I have loved you for so long and I just can’t hold back anymore. I know we are still trying to defeat hawkmoth and our civilian lives have become more chaotic, but I wanted to reveal myself to you and to tell you that I am yours. You have been there for me when no one else has and I’d like to see where this goes, if you want to?” admitted ladybug. Anxiety taking over her with each passing second as cat noir sat eyes wide and mouth agape. Ladybug expected her kitty to say something , it was in his nature to reply. Even a ridiculous pun right now would make her feel better, her eyes locked on his anticipating his response. After what felt like hours he finally smiled that sweet smile she loved making her relax just a little. Than the smile turned upside down and his eyes ventured to where his hands were rested on the edge of the roof.   
“ My lady you have no idea how long I have waited to hear that heartwarming confession, I honestly thought I would never hear them from you.” He said sheepishly.   
“But….” Oh no she thought.   
“ I love you I do more than you understand, my feelings for you have always been indefinite. I always thought this was what I wanted to be cat noir forever and walk this life with you by my side.” Cat noir said as he looked away trying to avoid eye contact.  
“There’s someone else, isn’t there?” ladybug requested. Her heart was breaking before she let him finish and she knew she was too late. Tears started to swell in her eyes, No! No crying don’t let him see you vulnerable, not now she thought.   
“Ladybug I want to be honest with you,….. Yes there is someone else. Someone who changed me for the better, who has always put me first no matter how it affected her. She has been my best friend and a shoulder I can lean on when my life came tumbling down. She loves me for me. She is the most amazing person and I owe her so much, I owe her my life, she saved me. I never wanted to hurt you bugaboo I just…. ..my heart belongs to her now…..and....I am sorry.” He claimed sadly.  
Silence. For ten minutes it was quiet. They didn’t say anything, they didn’t even look at each other. Ladybug just sat there staring into oblivion trying to accept what she just heard and control her emotions before they took flight. Her kitty had moved on, he had moved on because she took too long. Anger started to build up in her as the realization drew in. She took too long because she was so hung up on Adrien argreste. Hung up on a guy who didn’t even notice or care for her in that way, she lost her sweet, wonderful cat noir because she was stupid.   
“Stupid.” She murmured “ fucking Adrien Argreste.”   
“Excuse me! What did you just say?” cat noir exclaimed. Half shocked at what he heard and the other half afraid she had found him out.   
“Sorry kitty, forgot about your sonic hearing. I have been stupid, the guy I was so hung up on all those years, it was Adrien Argreste, you know the model and Gabriel’s son. We have been friends for years and since the first day we met, since he stood there in the rain and he handed me his stupid umbrella I fell in love with him, But He never noticed me.He saw me nothing more than a friend and now that I spent all that time captivated for him. I lost the one person in my life who actually cared about me. I am just stupid and I am angry with myself.” She looked at him before she spoke again. “Don’t worry cat noir I will be fine. It will take some time but I wont make this awkward for us. We are still a team.” She smiled. “ I hope this girl treats you right and makes you so happy, because you deserve that. She is very lucky to have your attention.” She stood from her spot on the roof and took off her yo-yo on her hip before looking back at him.  
“Wait ladybug….” Cat noir tried to exclaim.   
“ I am sorry kitty, patrol can wait till tomorrow I have to take care of some things back home. I will talk to you later…. Goodnight.”  
With that she was flying through the night on her way home, to drop in through her open window and detransform. Tiki flying away to grab a cookie off the counter in the kitchen to quickly hover back towards her chosen with a bleak look on her kwamis features. Marinette stood in the doorway of her bathroom before falling to the ground, knees to her chest and just sobbed. 

Adrien knew what he needed to do, he needed to find her, he needed to find his lady and make this right. After the other night, after she confessed and he found out who she was. God I hope its her he thought. The story of her crush on him and how they met was familiar and it took him a few minutes before everything clicked into place. Marinette was always late and tired for everything , how she was no where near when an akuma hit and she had the same features as the superhero in red. He was an idiot for never noticing it before, for never noticing her. Everything about this was so messed up he thought,when ladybug confessed he was stunned at first , but than realized that his heart belonged to the girl who had put him above anyone else. The girl who was there through the whole ordeal with his father being hawkmoth, she had no idea of course. Only ladybug and cat noir knew, they kept the whole disaster under wraps. Gabriel wanted secrecy for himself, his company and his son. So ladybug made a deal with him that if they kept it quiet and didn’t bring in the authorities Gabriel would help them track down the butterfly miraculous. Adrien went through so much between finding out his dad was a super villan, the same villan that tried to kill him and his partner. All for him to steal magic jewelry to bring his comotose mother back to life. After the defeat of his father they ended up burying his mother a week later. Marinette was his support system when he felt alone. She helped him during his depression, ladybug wasn’t aware of what he was going through. Now that he knew who was behind the mask he was ecstatic! The thought of the two women he loved and cherished into one wonderful being was too much. Adrien didn’t think he could be so lucky , but here he was running toward Marinette’s apartment. 

When he walked up to her door, his heart started beating so fast, his hands started to sweat and he felt like he was going to explode. How is she going to react to all this he thought? Will she be upset that he found out her identity or will she be super happy? No i need to think positive! I will do anything to make her happy no matter what he thought. He slowly lifted his closed hand to firmly thump on her door, three times is good he said to himself.  
Plagg stirred in his pocket and asked “ what do you expect to get out of this kid?,  
“ I am not sure.” Adrien claimed “ I just want to make this right.”  
Plagg flew back into the pocket of his shirt mumbling something about cheese. After a few minutes of standing there and no response Adrien pulled out his phone and started to call her. When there was no answer he decided to call the one girl who knew everything and anything about marinette dupain-cheng, Alya cesaire.   
“hello sunshine, what can I do for you?” alya smugly replied   
“ Do you…do you know where marinette is? Adrien asked.  
Alya was silent for a few seconds before proudly and quite aggressively added. “marinette is going through a difficult time right now , she needs time to adapt and move forward, so I think its best that she got some distance. Tomorrow she will be going with me to Milan to help me investigate some criminal activity for my blog. We will be away for a couple of weeks, so when she gets back you can talk to her than. I have taken her phone, since we have time off from school for a whole month no one should be concerned about her where abouts. Tonight she will be with me so no you may not see her. She is in a bad state right now so for now you will have to wait. Goodbye sunshine talk to you when we get back.” With that alya had hung up the phone leaving a speechless and frustrated Adrien on the other end.   
“what!!” He exclaimed. Plagg poked his head out and looked up and asked “ what are you going to do now ssuunnnsshhiinnee?”   
“shut up plagg! I need to get to her.” Adrien started to run out of the building toward an alley to transform. As soon as he was clear “ plagg claws out.” Was slipping out of his mouth and he was leaping through the air in search of his lady. “beep beep.” The sound of his staff phone cut through his intense thoughts. When he stopped on a roof ledge, he opened it to reveal that ladybug had left a message. With a press of his finger on the open button the sweet sound of her voice played “ hey cat noir listen I’m leaving town for a few weeks to Milan to help a friend. I have the transportation miraculous so in case of an akuma I can be there to purify it. I am leaving tomorrow sorry for the short notice, but my friend is very tenacious. I will see you later than kitt- …..i mean cat noir. Bye. Her voice sounded raw and raspy almost like she had been crying. Oh God he thought she is breaking down over last night and she is probably blaming herself. I have to find her before she leaves, he angerly thought, he needed to fix this.   
Adrien had no idea where alya lived she had just moved out of her parents house a week ago and he had been so busy with school and his father he hadn’t had time to talk to his group if friends. He knew she lived near kim because he heard her complain about living so close to the dare giving punk. Kim of course he would know where she lived, soon he had the phone to his ear listening to the ringing. When kim had picked up he was surprised Adrien called him they were friends , but after high school everyone ended up being secluded in their own little group of friends. After 5 minutes of discussing each others busy lives, Adrien asked where alya lived and if he could send him the address. At first kim was shocked that Adrien didn’t know already or that nino didn’t tell him. Adrien had to explain that he has been so busy with things and that alya was hiding marinette from him and he just wanted to talk. “Oh sure bro I’ll send you the address just don’t tell her I gave it to you alya is one scary chick when you get on her bad side. Your brave for going right into the lions den, but I will gladly help you my man. Honestly I’m surprised that you and marinette aren’t a thing yet, you guys would make a cute couple.” The blush that had spread on Adrien’s face was so dark he thought he was going to combust at any moment.   
“yeah well I am working on it if I could just talk to her.” Adrien replied sheepishly.  
“ well here you go, I just sent the address to your phone, go get her Mr. Model.” Kim said confidently.  
“ thanks kim, see you around.” Adrien replied and than hung up. It was 6 o’clock so he wanted to get to alya’s before it got to late.   
As he walked up to the apartment building he could hear music playing and there was a group of people hanging on the wall by the door of building all with drinks in their hands. It had been raining on and off all day, the musty aroma coming off the concrete overwhelmed his senses. He was glad he had a jacket and with the hood up no one could recognize him right away.As Adrien walked closer he could smell an overpowering mix of cheap cologne and alcohol. He walked by a guy with blonde hair like him but shorter, a white t-shirt that hugged his body, black leather pants and black cargo boots. Adrien walked up and asked who was throwing a party in the area, the guy looked up from his drunk gaze and slurred out. “alyaaaa, she is throwing a partttparttttyy her hot best friend marinette, guess she got dumped or ssssomething sssso alya is getting her drunk and trying to get her to forget about the dude.” The guy swayed a little before garbling out “ that girl is way to ssssexy for any guy who turns her away. I’ll be heading back up to give her my digits and make a move. I will show her what a real man can ‘hiccup’ do.”   
Adrien was pissed, his jealous nature bubbling to the surface. All of a sudden Adrien had his hands around this guys collar with his back plastered hard against the brick wall. “ look punk no one talks about her like she’s some object, you need to go home your drunk and causing a scene and no one wants that.” Green eyes were boring into brown before the guy faultered and apologized and scurried out of Adrien’s grasp and stumbled away into the night. Satisfied and even more determined than ever,Adrien made his way up the stars to the 5th floor. Following the noise of the music and the Excitement of people he came to the door numbered 102. Adrien was just about to knock but halted thinking about alya and her wanting to keep him away. He needed to be sly and clever and not draw attention to himself he thought. Slowly opening the door he peaked his head in to scope out where his friends were. Nino was messing with the stereo system trying to connect wires together, probably trying to make it louder. Alya was in the corner showing a video to a group of people, he wouldn’t be surprised if it was a ladybug and cat noir video of their recent akuma attack. Now where was marinette? Scanning around the living room till he saw a group of people all crowded around a table and the next thing he noticed was all of them were cheering. Two people moved out of the way and that’s when he saw her, she was standing with one hand on the table and another with a shot in her hand. She was on her 5th shot it looked like and she was stalling, till the group of students all started cheering her name. Marinette got this determined look and than slammed down the shot and picked up another and drank that one just as fast. She than stood up and raised her hands in the air as if celebrating her victory. As marinette stumbled away from the table, the group of people all scattered around the small apartment to socialize elsewhere. Than nino and alya had made there way to her and seemed to have a good conversation because she giggled. Than alya and nino were making there way to the middle of the room to dance and she was alone. When she managed to make her way to the couch he finally was able to get a good look at her. She was so beautiful he mentally noted to himself. Marinette was dressed in a black simple A-line dress that hugged her hips in all the right ways with red high heels. Her hair was down and flowing against her pale shoulders. She had bright red lipstick on, mascara that highlighted her already full eyelashes and her cheeks had a pink tint to wither from the alcohol or make up. Adrien stood in the door way smiling at how stunning she looked. With a little motivation he managed to sneak in without anyone noticing and making his way to the girl of his dreams. She had her head leaned back on the cushion and she seemed lost in thought and that’s when he noticed that there were a few drops of tears flowing from her eyes. Adrien was taking back by her raw emotion but than realized why he was there. Making his way to the couch to slide on the sofa cushion all while looking around to make sure no one saw him. Marinette didn’t seem to notice him yet so he tried to be coy with his mission, but everytime he wanted to say something he became speechless.

Marinette was so lost in her thoughts she had not realized that someone was sitting next to her till she heard a whisper of her name. At first she thought it was her imagination, but than it came again a little louder and more pronounced.  
She opened her eyes and looked to her right to come face to face with green eyes in a black hood. Her first thought was cat noir, but no her kitty had no idea she was ladybug right? Why would he come looking for her? Her eyes were wide with shock and before she could say anything there was a hollar across the room from her best friend.   
AGRESTE!!!!! Alya screamed.   
Adrien stiffened and looked toward the charging girl who was now only a few feet away. He wanted to move, to run to get away from the looming danger but his body wouldn’t work with him. He sat there afraid to move, alya was a scary girl to begin with. Adrien thought about the time Lila tried to get everyone to turn against marinette and everyone found out her lies. Alya had punched Lila so hard, he shivered from the thought.  
Once alya made her way over to him she angrily announced “ I thought I told you to stay away from girl! Your making this situation worse. She needs to heal not be around you men who keep playing with her feelings!!”.  
Adrien’s heart fell into his stomach at what she just said. He never intended to hurt marinette. He frowned and looked at his hands , trying to come up with something, anything to explain.   
As marinette watched his face she immediately started to feel horrible, Adrien had no idea what had happened. He just wanted to see his friend and her avoiding him just made it that much complicated for them. She placed her hand on his and as he looked up at her she smiled.  
Meanwhile alya was sitting there glaring at the model waiting for his reply, until marinette looked away from him to her.  
“ alya enough, I know you are trying to help, but he hasn’t done anything wrong. He’s confused and probably just wants to talk about his dad, I am happy that you are looking out for me but I can handle this myself. It’s time I take care of my problems head on and finally learn to move forward.   
Alya suddenly was takin back from her friends aggressiveness, her eyes were wide and her mouth open. Alya stood there with that dumbfounded look for a few moments before she replied. “ ok marinette, I just want you to be happy. I love you girl!”   
Before she even knew what happened marinette had stood up and wrapped her in a warm hug and mumbled out “ I love you too!” tears streaming down her face.   
After a few minutes of blubbering mess from the two girls alya went over to help nino with preparing the drinks, marinette turned to Adrien and sat down next to him her right hand placed back on top of his. She looked at him with her big blue eyes and said “ sorry you had to see all that, there has just been a lot going on. Anyways why are you here?” noticing his shocked expression and than it turned into dejection “ what’s wrong?” “ is everything ok with you and your dad?” the look of concern had taken over her face.   
Gathering his thoughts, he quickly replied “ marinette can we go somewhere private I really need to talk to you about something?” the heaviness in his voice made her anxious.   
Marinette stood up quickly, grabbed his hand and made her way to alya to ask her quietly if she could go in alya's room to talk. Alya looked at him suspiciously. But than nodded her head yes. As marinette started to pull him toward the back of the apartment, she felt a slight tug as if Adrien had been caught on something. When she turned around alya had Adrien by the arm and was whispering in to his ear. Curious as to what happening she raised an eyebrow at him but he quickly shook his head no and gave her a small fake smile. 

Alya was a lot of things, straightforward, understanding and of course witty, but after years of watching her best friends dance around their feelings for each other she was exhausted. She had turned into a more vindictive woman. Alya loved her friends with all of her heart and she would do anything for them. However she just lost her patience with the two of them and decided that they weren’t right for each other. When marinette had told her that she was ladybug and what happened with Gabriel Argreste she vowed that no matter what marinette needed to be happy. Watching her during the aftermath of it all was heartbreaking, marinette felt it was her fault with everything that happened. That she ruined Adrien’s life and having to watch Adrien bury his mother after years of wondering what happened to her, well marinette was depressed. It took months to get marinette to have fully functioning conversations with anyone. Her parents were worried sick and they talked about sending her away to a special therapist in Hong Kong With her grandmother. Alya couldn’t allow that, so for weeks she stayed with marinette. Nurturing her soul and trying to remove all traces of the self doubt. When marinette finally started coming back to life and there was no fear of her falling again, alya was able to finally breathe again. As time went on marinette had mended Adrian’s broken heart and was there to pick him back up. Alya thought for sure Adrien would finally look up to see the girl that marinette always was. However as the months passed by he never showed her any interest, even though they were so comfortable with each other. There were times that it seemed they were flirting, but it was never enough to make alya believe that he saw marinette that way. After everything that happened alya noticed marinette didn’t seem to be interested in the blonde haired boy anymore. Marinette spent a lot of her time working on her designs every chance she could . So much so that she would decline hanging out with her ,nino and Adrien. Alya and marinette would hang out on the weekends to catch up with each other, talking about school and work. When alya would bring up cat noir she noticed how marinette would fidget and trip over her words at the mere mention of the leather super hero. Confirming her theories about how marinette felt about cat noir was the one night she and her had 2 bottles of wine watching sappy anime and chowing down on pizza. Marinette started talking exclusively about “her kitty” and how good he looked in leather and sometimes she wanted to just pull him into a dark alley and have her way with him. When alya confronted her about it the next day, marinette laughed, blushed and fell over her bed all at once. That alone was enough to convince her marinette was interested in the leathered black cat, but since they didn’t know who he was alya was concerned for Mari’s safety. She just wanted marinette to smile and be herself again, after everything marinette had been through she deserved that much. Unfortunately when alya came to visit marinette before she left for her trip tomorrow and walked in her apartment through a land mine of broken pictures and glass everywhere. Alya knew that marinette was spiraling again and she couldn’t let that happen. Scattered ripped pictures of adrien on the table and a broken mirror in the bathroom had alya freaking out. When she made her way to mari’s room, she found her laying in bed staring at the wall. Her hair was greasy and stuffed in a bun with strands falling out all over her face. She looked pale and sick like she had the flu, her eyes were bright red and there were the familiar black colors under them. Her hand was hidden under pillow but there was red smudges all over the pink pillow case. Which caused the stunned alya to run to marinettes side and take her hand out from under the pillow to find the bloody fingers wrapped in white towel. Alya lost it.  
“WHAT THE FUCK MARINETTE??!!!”  
“ARE YOU CRAZY?” alya screamed frantic and she started looking around the room trying to make she didn’t find anything else more concerning like drugs.   
After a few seconds of silence marinette broke it in a harsh raspy quiet voice.  
“I lost him alya.”   
“ I lost my soulmate.” Marinette started trembling as the tears started falling again. She had heard master Fu talk about how the cat and ladybug miraculous were compatible and were destined to combine two people made for each other. She had ruined all her chances to have him to be with him all because she was….  
“stupid.” Marinette rubbed her eyes and grabbed the tissue on the night stand to blow her nose. 

Alya didn’t say anything for a hot minute, trying to wrap her head around the whole ordeal.   
“are you going to tell me what happened?” alya kneeled next to Mari’s bed and rubbed her arm to comfort her. She knew marinette wanted to confess to cat noir, they had spent hours rehearsing what she wanted to say hours before. Alya knew that bit she wanted to know what happened with her hand more importantly.   
“ I got mad at myself and punched the mirror, didn’t realize I was bleeding or even cut myself for about 15 minutes.” Marinette confessed an apologetic look on her face, knowing her friend was curious about her sliced hand first and foremost.   
“ well let’s clean it up and put a bandage on it before you bleed out.” Alya swiftly announced. As alya worked to stop , clean and wrap her hand, marinette told her everything that happened the night before.   
“ I waited to long, and now its over alya, my heart feels like someone stabbed over and over. I let my feelings for some boy who never saw me for the Woman I am jeopardize the one man who accepted me for all of who I am.” Marinette sat up and allowed alya to adjust the wrap so it was comfortable.   
“Hun, I am not sure what to say to make you feel better, but I’m here for you no matter what and I think……....”alya trailed off lost in thought before her excited voice took over and claimed out “ No No No!!! Marinette sat there surprised and confused trying to understand what was going on in her best friends mind and why she was reacting that way. Alya had stood up and grabbed Marinette’s pink duffel bag from the closet and started frantically throwing clothes, shoes and other random accessories inside.  
Alya started to get agitated and furious at her friend. “ You are not going to sit here and sulk over guys who are not good for you. Marinette you are a big girl and I love you but I can’t do this again with you. Watching you go through so much pain with Adrien and his dad was excruciating to say the least. I’m sorry but no more.” alya turned to stare at the blunette’s freaked out face and than announced quite demanding “ you are coming with me to Millan, you are leaving Paris for a few weeks. I am sure we can figure out something with you coming back to be ladybug if hawkmoth attacks. Speaking of which how did you manage to not get akumatized with all these emotions?” alya asked glancing across the scattered mess on the floor.  
Marinette turn to look around the room and than back at alya before shrugging responding with.  
“ beats me, I mean I have been working on handling my emotions but I am just as surprised as you are not to be running mayhem through Paris right now as some evil bitch in a terrible outfit.”   
Alya chuckled and sighed. “Well I will clean this up and pack, you go get cleaned up and put this on.” As marinette was just about to ask what a black silk fabric feel by her feet, bending over and picking it up marinette smiled and said. “ you are right alya I need to leave Paris for a while and sort out my shit.” With that marinette was ready to readjust her life even if that meant giving up on the one she loved. 

As soon as marinette had wobbled her way to alya’s door, her heel had snagged on the blue rug that was draped across the hardwood floor. She went flying forward arms flapping around attempting to grab onto anything before her face hit the floor or the door. All she could think about as her eyes closed was ‘great.’ A few seconds had passed before she realized there was no painful impact. She slowly opened her blue eyes and was staring straight into Adriens piercing green ones. For about two minutes they just sat there and watched as his hand wrapped around her waist was burning into her skin. Their faces inching closer to each other, she could feel her body warming up to the intimate touch of his hand.  
“Ah sorry Adrien, guess with my clumsiness and the added buzz I have going on I am just a disaster waiting to happen.” Marinette awkwardly said as she stood up and backed away from his hand quickly. ‘Come on marinette don’t be stupid and try to make things complicated with your best friend. He will never love you the way you want, you need to get your shit together.’   
Adrien went to reach out but she took a step backwards. He watched her expression to make sure she was ok but than opened the door and gestured her in.   
“marinette we really need to talk.” His voice dark but raspy. She was keeping her distance he knew that. He wanted to make this right, he wanted to make her smile, and tell her that she was everything to him.   
She gave a forced smile and made her way in the dark room before she found the light switch and the light flooded the room to show the full size bed with the orange comforter. Alya’s room had always been the same for the last few years, less ladybug and cat noir more Rena Rouge. Alya loved to be a superhero when she could and she just masked her life to fully indulging in her alter ego personality.   
Marinette trudged slowly across the room trying to keep her balance, the alcohol was slowly wearing off. She still felt a bit dizzy, but she wanted to avoid another incident with Adrien. She finally made it to the bed and sat down, as she took notice of Adrien he started to pace and his hands were in his hair. Omg she thought something must be really bad he only did that when he was stressed. Marinette had picked up on all of his little ticks and habits over the years they had been friends  
“Adrien…..w-what’s wrong?” “ why are you pacing?” she was freaking out now and went to reach for him but he stopped and looked at her and he looked like he was about to throw up.  
“ Marinette I....love you.” Adrien said looking straight at her with this look of hopefulness. “ I am sorry bugaboo, for the other night…. If… if I had known it was you of course I would have said yes to your question about us being together.” “ This whole thing is so messed up, I messed up I should have mentioned my feelings for you sooner marinette.”   
Marinette was staring wide eyed and dazed. Her mind was trying to play catch up with everything he was saying.   
“Wait wait wait a minute, why did you just call me bugaboo? Also I didn’t see you the other night so when did we talk about being together?” her head was spinning there’s no way this is happening right now! Than before he could even get another word out she blurted “Wait you said you loved me?”   
Adrien sat the dumbfounded and than nodded his head quickly before replying “ yes my—”   
“ OMG this is just hilarious . Marinette had cut him off and started laughing. She was just sitting there while giggles and little droplets of tears started forming down her cheek.  
At first Adrien thought he had missed the joke or she had figured out that they had both been in love with each other in this stupid triangle thing. He found it a little comical as well. But than she harshly and quite hatefully said…..  
“ No! You don’t love me Adrien, I am just a friend to you nothing more. Marinette stood up to cross the room to the door hastily. She couldn’t be here for this hurtful conversation. Adrien just thinks he loves me she thought, the minute I get swooped in to this he will figure out that I wasn’t what he wanted. He will leave me high and dry, and I’ll have to suffer this pain all over again. No not again she told herself shaking her thoughts away. She swiftly went to grab the doorknob but not before turning around to give him a concerned look.  
“look Adrien I love you more than you will ever know but I can’t be with you my heart is broken and there was only one guy in my life I was ready to be with, and he’s gone.” She said as she looked down at her feet tears still falling down. “ I lost him and I really don’t want to lose you as my friend Adrien. So I will pretend like nothing happened tonight. We can blame on the booze and go back to just being good friends.” “ok?”

Adrien was staring hard his mouth open so wide he was sure a fly would land shortly. How could she think I don’t love her? Why is she leaving? Why is this blowing up in my face? As he snapped out of his conscious mind he noticed her turning the door knob know proceeding to exit the room. To leave him there without her knowing the truth. Adrien quickly lunged for the door slamming his hand against it, his face was super close to hers at this point. Marinette was watching his face looking for anything to explain his behavior. As she watched him , he retreated his face from her and than reached over to lock the door.  
“What are you doing?” marinette immediately demanded her shocked demeanor written all over her features.   
But Adrien didn’t reply. He didn’t say anything for a few minutes he just sat there staring at her.   
After what felt like forever he closed his eyes and calmly said “plagg claws out.”  
The familiar green magical light engulfed him as he was no longer the blonde model but a leather cat with ears and a tail.   
Marinette was so surprised she stumbled and fell on her ass. She couldn’t move couldn’t speak she couldn’t even scream.   
“Marinette listen to me I love you, all of you! The other night the girl I was telling ladybug well you about it was you, marinette. You have always been the one.” Adrien replied quickly as he scrambled to extend his hand towards her and help her up.  
Marinette sat there for a few minutes, trying to gather up her thoughts before she opened her mouth to speak. She rapidly blinked as she watched his leather covered hand appear in front of her instating that he was trying to help her up. She slide her hand in his as he slowly lifted her up with such ease, carefully holding her up. Marinette was still wobbly from the drinks but she was way more focused on the situation.   
She couldn’t speak anytime she tried to say something her mouth went dry and her brain seized up.   
What the fuck!! this whole time Adrien was cat noir?! OMG! Adrien witnessed his dad turning out to be hawkmoth! He was there to defeat him! Holy shit! She thought. Her eyes were wide and she was no longer focused on him she was staring at the wall trying to wrap her mind around the battle going on inside. Marinette wasn’t even aware of when he had walked her to the bed and sat her down. She wasn’t even paying attention to him rubbing circles on her back to soothe her. He was talking to her but the words sounded muffled and far away.   
Three small knocks made them break out of their trance.  
The voice of alya cut through the door as she started to turn the knob of the door.  
“marinette, Hun are you ok? I heard you scream.”   
“ why is the door locked!?” “Marinette open the door?” “ what’s going on in there?” alya was angry now. It wouldn’t be long before she threatened to break the door down.   
Quickly marinette gathered herself and shouted in return“ we are fine alya just tripped and fell, scared myself.”   
During that time Adrien quietly detransformed and quickly moved to the other side of the room. Marinette shakily stood up and walked over to the door to unlock. She was internally looking for an excuse for why the door was locked.  
The door slowly unlatched and was pushed forward as the red haired girl came bolting in. A look of confusion, worry and rage was written on her face. “ why was the door locked?” she asked as she kept looking between the blonde haired boy in the corner of the room and her best friend who kept looking at the floor.   
All together marinette and Adrien spoke   
“we were…just…”  
“ it was my fault…I told her to lock it.” Adrien muttered and looked innocently at the blue haired beauty who was looking at alya nervously.   
Alya looked between them a look of confusion and curiosity plastered on her face. “ I don’t know what’s going on between you two but you better start talking.”  
Silence.  
Alya’s foot starting tapping aggressively against the hard wood floor.   
Marinette stepped toward alya and announced with more confidence in her voice. “ alya I will explain everything later, I promise.”  
“ can you give us some time?” marinette asked shyly. Marinette knew alya was going to attach herself to marinette the second Adrien bounced. She needed time to talk to him about this new information and gather her thoughts about this whole ordeal.   
Seconds of silence passed by, the look of concern still sitting on the auburned haired girl staring between the two nervous people standing in front of her.  
“fine, but before I leave, be honest and tell me you are ok?” alya asked with a raised eyebrow. “ give me anything and I will drag his ass out of here in a heartbeat.” 

“alya I am fine, I swear.” Marinette said with a more confident stare. “ I will come fine you when we are done talking.”   
Alya seemed to relax a little and as she turned to walk out of the room she glanced back to look Adrien in the eye and say “ the door remains unlocked.” Than she was gone.  
Marinette and Adrien took a deep breath and than Adrien walked slowly to stand in front of marinette and take her hand. Staring into her deep blues.  
“ I am so sorry marinette I didn’t mean for any of this to happen, honestly I just really want to say that I love you. I fell in love with you twice and my heart will always belong to you.” He sadly looked down waiting for her to reply. He was hoping she would give him a chance if she did he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her.  
What he was not ready for was for her to start crying.  
Oh shit I did this I fucked up so bad he thought to himself.   
There she was a blubbering mess trying to calm her heart and her emotions. Her hands were covering her face and tears were rolling down her cheeks. She wanted to slap him and than kiss him but really she was just upset with herself that it went like this for so long. I will spend my entire life making this right with him just to be with him, she thought.   
“Mari, please say something.” Adrien pleaded as he reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder to try and soothe her.  
She was wiping away tears and looked right up at him and smiled. She leaned forward and replied “ we are both idiots.” Than she started laughing.  
Adrien followed in with the laughing and than brought her chin up just a little more to his face. “ can I kiss you?” his face was bright red and he was holding his breath again.   
“ of course silly kitty.” Marinette giggled as he let out a slow breath.   
She stood on her tip toes to move closer to his face and he bent down to reach hers. As soon as their lips connected, three things happened all at once. They both melted into each other, their bodies intertwined and it was like an electric shock flowing through them. Adrien's hand wrapped around her waist pulling her in, marinettes hands went through his hair.   
Marinettes lips were so soft and they fit just perfect with his, like they were made specifically for him. What really got Adrien was how her lips made him stop everything, his whole brain was short circuited with just these sweet things that had so much power. Her lips were matching along wonderfully with his like they knew exactly what to do. He never wanted it to end.  
Marinette had never felt so much power over the blonde haired boy before. The way he was pulling her hard into him and how every once in awhile he would make a sexy little whine. It was like he couldn’t get enough and he was trying to eat her up. She felt so confident and her heart felt like it was going to explode from all the emotion he was raining on her. It wasn’t like she wasn’t enjoying herself as his lips were matching hers. They were so soft and wet and he tasted of chocolate, which she wondered what he had eaten before. As she was savoring the moment, his tongue slipped forward and slide across her bottom lip and if she thought what they were doing before was great this was on a whole other level. As soon as the feeling was there her body went into autopilot and the noise that left her mouth was so sinful he had to stop and catch his breath. He moved away for a split second to gather himself appropriately before he got to carried away.   
“ I..I..I’m sorry.” Marinette began followed by pulling away to. “ I didn’t mean to make that weird….it just felt really nice….and..I guess…I.” She trailed off looking anywhere but him. Embarrassing moments always happened for her so this was not anything new.   
Adrien fixed his pants trying not to show the rapidly growing bulge, when he looked up and noticed she was folding in on herself, he quickly replied.   
“ no no marinette that wasn’t weird at all….I just….see….you made that sound…..and fuck it was that hottest thing I have ever heard. I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. You have a lot of control over me and its kind of intimidating.”   
Marinette giggled and than said “ I know.”


End file.
